The Infamous Warning
'The End?' On January 4th 2013, almost a few hours before 2013's puzzle began, a 4chan user began a thread entitled 'It's been a year now have there been any more threads like this since then?'. Within this thread there was much discussion as to whether there would be another 3301/Cicada puzzleset ever again, and many were hopeful considering the Final Message posted the year before. This pastebin was released first time in this thread 4th: http://pastebin.com/CAZnc0F3 (check IDs of posts, most were posted by two users) Sometime in this thread, an anonymous user claimed to have found the following on pastebin: I apologize for the sometimes improper language in this text. English is not my first language, and I have also used software to mask authorship so 3301/Cicada does not know who publishes this. Thank you. I was part of what you call 3301/Cicada for more than a decade, and I'm here to warn you: stay away. This is a dangerous organization. While I agree with many of the goals, their ways are nefarious. In fact, I think it is like a left-hand path religion disguised as a progressive scientific organization. I realize this is a strong statement, but I will provide important evidence to support these claims. For those of you who have not heard of organized 3301/Cicada, I will share some background information using publicly referenceable. According to leaked documents during the last round of recruitment they are "much like a think tank in that their primary focus is on researching and developing techniques to aid the ideas they advocate: liberty, privacy, and security." This is partly true. This is what initially attracted me many years ago. The first public appearance was the recruitment campaign that began in parts that "can not be mentioned" of the Internet, where targeted hackers and programmers and people with a strong background with series of puzzles of increasing difficulty. This has been well documented over the Internet and will not repeat it here. The tests covered a wide range of topics: cryptography, steganography, and number theory, and classical literature, art, darknet, and computer skills including programming, philosophy, music, etc. even more interesting is the fact puzzle use multiple forms of communication: the Internet, phone , darknet (TOR), and the physical world even in the form of papers of 14 that appear simultaneously in all parts of the world (North America, Europe, Asia, Australia, etc.). As was presented each puzzle, it was solved by fewer individuals. What was initially several thousand workers solving puzzles in beginning, very few solved all. Less than 1% in fact. This, of course, the intention was. I was not directly involved in these tests, and in fact I do not agree with the idea of recruiting from the public right from the start. Until that moment, all recruitment was done in person by people who know recruits. I was recruited in the organization I when I was an officer in the service of my country for many years. I was a career officer and showed great promise, and was quickly promoted. Finally I arrived a high position I was approached by my superior. I will not say titles for anonymity. He said he was very impressed with my work, and he asked me what my goals are: personal and professional. Professionally I had my eyes on the top. Personally, I would eventually like to settle down and start a family, but this was not in the foreseeable future, because my career is often forced to be away from home for long periods of time. We began to meet a few times a week for coffee at any time we were in the same place. We would like to discuss a variety of topics: science, philosophy, religion, politics, mathematics, and other that ultimately play games and we discuss these issues. The games of chess, backgammon, and go (also known as BADUK) were the top three. I did not know, but I was being investigated for membership at this time. As it turned out, my opinions and my goals were very much in line with that organization: at the political level, I lean towards freedom, which is called at the time. I am well-educated in science, mathematics, and foreign policy. I was non-religious at the time in those first days. Philosophically, I agree with the ideas of Sartre and Nietzsche, Kierkegaard, and so I believe in random universe - one in humans that were not more than a coincidence. No absolute moral right and wrong. That the value of a man is what he does. I also believe that we can (and should) aspire to reach the next "level" - as individuals and mankind as a whole: Nietzsche "Übermensch". I didn’t know then, but this is one of the main focuses of the Cicada. They believe they possess wisdoms to transform human to Übermensch. Cicada give knowledge to members slowly as they progress up pyramid. Finally, after more than a year of being examined without knowing it, I was invited for the organization. I accepted with gratitude. It was here: what I wanted from the beginning. A group of like-minded individuals, all incredibly talented and connected, and to work together for the common good: the good of mankind. It take many years to learn true nature of Cicada though. Before going further, I have to explain some things about the organization. With no particular order: Origin: • Established initially organized by a group of professional military officers, diplomats, and academics who were dissatisfied with the direction of the world • The organization is in no way linked to any military, or the government of any country. However, they recruit often among high government officials to gain more power Structure: • They use multiple structures within one global structure. • There is a decentralized cell structure, such as. However, some cells have a higher "rank" than others, which led to a kind of hierarchy, despite decentralization in general. • Practice strict "compartmentalizing", so, many of the cells or organizations: 1) have no knowledge of other cells or organisations, and 2) often do not know they belong to (or controlled) and organized by the Cicada. • Within each cell, there is usually a strict military-like structure. • Cell-hierarchy is also often in a military-like structure. • There are different cell dedicated to different areas: technology and research, foreign policy, etc.. • It is possible that the cells are founded to disagree with other cells, or even the objectives of the organization itself ("If you can not beat them, control them"). Beliefs: • Believe in Heylighen’s ideas on global brain. In fact, the idea of global brain with humans as individual neurons arise on a regular basis. • believe in absolute freedom. Individual and the information. • believe in the philosophy of the Jesuit "the end justifies the means." Through this idea to justify their actions do not always follow their own belief systems and philosophies. • other philosophy they use is "what you resist persists" by Jung, and the Jesuit corollary "create what you fear most." For example, if you are afraid of resistance and rebellion, then send operators to create resistance and rebellion. This way, you can direct the energy of the people, embrace it, let it dwindle, and at the same time minimize the damage. • they believe that there is no inherent meaning to anything. That all things are “empty and meaningless” and that “all things are always whole, perfect, and complete” • They believe that within each person there is a "God." Not "God" in the sense of most religions, it is more like Übermensch in the writings of Nietzsche. They also see the Global Brain as another kind of "God" • Their mantra is "I am always enough." (Again, Übermensch) • teach followers to "Find a death every day." It doesn’t mean literal death. Instead there is a double meaning: 1) know you're going to die, so, nothing matters, and 2) Find the death of the “I” or the ego. • They teach five-levels view of human. However, they eventually put five levels down to one thing (ie “There is no soul distinct from the body”). This is a feature of the left hand path belief systems. • They teach that absolute morality does not exist • They teach there is no "real" reality. That all reality is dependent on the observer. • They teach "There is no salvation in life; For there is nothing from which we must be saved." I believed this for long time. I thought many these things already when I joined, mostly. I believed more when I learned more and more about Cicada teachings. Generally agreed with the Cicada ideas. And as I risen in the organization, I have learned more about their beliefs. Now I am a father and husband. And I have come to search for the one true God and his son. This is why I have no choice but to leave this group who do not believe in Him. I encourage everyone to do the same. Worry not for you power here on earth, but only for your rewards in heaven. I am saved now from hell, and I ask you do same. Please read the Romans 10:13 and call on the name of the Lord. Despite the Number One Rule Of Trusting People, some people still believed this warning pastebin. Although, much like every successful religion ever, this warning cannot be fully debunked, or indeed proven, it is more likely that this is a fake, even if you disregard The Rule. Firstly, many of the comments about Cicada's structure completely go against anything said by Wind, presuming that Wind is legitimate. Secondly, the end bit asking people to follow Jesus applies too much personal bias and also gives an easy motive for someone to write this other than just trolling. It seriously detracts from the legitimacy of the statement. According to IRC users though, some 'winners' returned to speak about what Cicada is like, and they mentioned that it was very similar to how Cicada was mentioned in this pastebin. MYTH:PLAUSIBLE